A Gentleman of the Ages
by scottsman
Summary: An old friend of Sonny's comes to town and invites her to dinner, this young man has a secret he was born with a body that regenerates making him an ageless wanderer who as traveled world for thousands of years.


If there was one thing that Sonny Monroe loved more than anything else it was to be within earshot of Chad when he didn't get his own way. Well today was her lucky day, she and her cast mates happened to be in the commissary when Chad was on the phone.

"What?" he screeched over the phone, "what do you mean Renoir's has been bought out for the evening? It's the most expensive restaurant in Hollywood. You can't do this to me I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm doing lunch with a very important producer tonight!" Sonny turned to her friends and said,

"Please tell me that you're loving this as much as I am." They nodded

"Oh Yeah," said Zora. They could hear Chad pitching a fit all the way down the hall.

###

The Randoms were still laughing at Chad when they got back to the prop room to get ready for rehearsal. Sonny stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it, laying there on her vanity table, it was amazingly ornate invitation card. Sonny opened the card and her face lit up as she read.

"It's him," she said excitedly, to no one in particular. She turned and raced out of the room saying something about getting ready.

"Who's him?" said Nico picking up the note. Every one crowded around the note as he read aloud.

_My Lady Monroe, please do me the honor of gracing me with your presence tonight at 7:30 for an evening of intimate dining and dancing._

_Humbly yours,_

_A Gentleman of the ages._

Nico looked up from the note to find Tawny and Zora had flopped back onto the couch and were sighing dreamily with their hands over their hearts.

"How romantic," sighed Tawny

"How mysterious!" said Zora

"How dare, Sonny have a hot mystery guy and not tell me!" Said Tawny getting upset.

"Come on," said Grady, "for all we know this guy could be a super dork with a few good lines."

"Well, let's find out," Said Zora, "We'll follow Sonny tonight and just find out about this guy."

They all agreed and hurried out of the building agreeing to meet near Sonny's place that night. As they were hurrying out of the building, they nearly ran over Chad who was on the phone with his agent.

"Where am I supposed to take Jackson Hunter if you can't get me into Renoir's tonight?" he said there was a talking on the other end of the line,

"No I can't take him to the seafood restaurant down the street."

"Why?" said his agent

"It's a Long John Silver's!" said Chad, "now find me another restaurant."

That night four T.V. stars were hiding in the bushes outside Sonny's apartment building. Suddenly Sonny stepped outside her hair had been styled and she was wearing a dark green dress and black velvet boots.

"Wow," Sonny's hot tonight," said Nico. Less than 30 seconds after Sonny stepped out of the building a long back stretch limo pulled up. It stopped and the Chauffer hopped out and opened the door, out stepped and tall dark hair guy about Sonny's age who seemed to be more handsome that anyone one guy had a right to be. He was wearing a tuxedo that looked anything but cheap and in his right hand was what appeared to be a black sword cane with an emerald mounted and a silver band in the top of it. Sonny lit up when she saw him and threw her arms around him.

"Connor," she said, "It's so good to see you again it's been way too long."

"I agree," said Connor, in a disarming voice that had a smooth bass timber to it, "and Sonny, you look gorgeous." He was rewarded with another hug.

"Shall we go?" he said motioning toward the Limo. Sonny nodded and they climbed into the car.

"Driver, Renoirs, please," said Connor settling back into seat.

"We can't go there," said Sonny, "some rich guy bought it out for the evening." Connor grinned

"I know," he said Sonny's eyes widened

"You bought out Renoirs tonight for me!" She gasped. Connor nodded

"It's ours for the evening."

A few minutes later found them at Renoir's. When they walked through the door Sonny's breath caught at the sight that met her eyes. All of the other tables had been removed from the dining room in the center of the room was an immaculately set table covered with a white table cloth that was bordered with intricate Gaelic designs. The table was lit by two candles that were house in solid silver holders. Rose petals lay scattered between them.

"Wow," said Sonny, "Connor of Ennis you've really out done yourself." Connor smiled

"Shall we dine?" Said Connor motioning to the table. They sat down at the table and began to peruse the Menu Connor ordered a steak dinner with all the trimmings. Sonny thought that sounded good and ordered the same thing. While they were eating Sonny decided to try something that she hadn't done in a while.

"I haven't seen you since I was ten, Connor," she said in Gaelic, "What have you been doing with yourself." At the sound of the native language of Ireland Connor lit up

"Well," Said Connor now speaking Gaelic, "I had to drop out of sight for awhile, seems some guy at your hometown historical society uncovered a photo that I was in that was taken in 1864. If I had hung around there was a chance that he could have discovered my little secret. I glad that you're not mad at me."

"Well to be perfectly honest, I was at first, but then I became convinced that you had dropped out of sight for just the reason you said, to protect your secret." Replied Sonny. "By the way, I've never asked you, just when were you born?"

"I was born on May 10 in the year 490 B.C." replied Connor, "at that time most of the then known world was under the control of the Persians. And back then Ireland was Called Erin."

"So you're 2500 years old! Wow!" said Sonny Connor smiled,

"I know," he said, "and I don't look a day over 2499."

###

An hour later found Connor and Sonny sitting in the Renoir's hearth room in front of the fireplace on a sofa that had been moved in there for the evening. Sonny leaned against Connor's shoulder he smiled and put his arm around her. Sonny sat up suddenly as though a thought had struck her.

"Connor," she said, "would you do one more thing for me before this evening is over?

"Name it," said Connor, Sonny leaned against his shoulder again.

"Tell me a story of your adventures like you used to when I was a little girl." Connor chuckled

"And here I figured you'd outgrown my stories."

"No way," said Sonny

"Well Artie liked my stories too." Said Connor

"Who?" said Sonny

"Arthur Pendragon." Replied Connor

Sonny sat up and her eyes widened.

"You knew King Arthur?"

Connor nodded,

"Oh yeah," he continued, "he and I were big buddies, even later on when he was king I used to visit him at Camelot and regale him with tales of my adventures." Sonny leaned back against Connors shoulder and listen to his voice take on a wistful tone as his story began.

When I first met Artie he was a spindle legged kid who was running around with a stick for a sword and pretending to be a knight...

30 minutes later…

"So," said Connor, "those bandits that attacked Arthurs adopted father turned and ran when they had the tables turned on them, and from then on Arthur was my friend and while he was king of England I was a first friend in the court. And that's the story of how I met King Arthur who according to legend is the once and future king of the Britons."

Connor finished his story and looked down at Sonny, she was laying against him with her eyes closed

"Sonny," he said quietly, "Are you asleep?" she shook her head gently and opened her eyes."

"Come on," said Connor, "helping her to her feet, "it's getting late, let's get you home."

###

The next day at the studio Sonny divided her time between rehearsing her sketches and fending off Zora and Tawni who were trying to grill her about her mysterious date.

"At least tell me one thing," said Tawni, as they sat in the commissary "Why does your mystery man call himself a gentleman of the ages?"

Sonny looked wistfully out the window, for a moment imagining Connor smiling at her from the different centuries of his life.

"Because," she said in a voice barely audible, "That's what he is." With that she smiled and skipped off to rehearsal leaving Tawni and Zora to wonder what she meant.

-End-

Please review

AN: this story is a sample of an idea that I'm thinking of turning into a longer story if you like this story and want me to write the longer on leave a review and let me know


End file.
